The Horrors of Togenkyo
by Isabella Rain
Summary: Oneshot. After the Japanese capture the city of Togenkyo, Kagome and her family flee to a place of safety. But when two men break into her room, one of them saves her. The Officer is not what he seems though and has a history that is closely related to her own. Rated M for the events depicted. Not for the faint of heart. Based off of the events of the Massacre of Nanking.


**A/N: This story isn't for the faint of heart. It is based off of the true events that transpired in the City of Nanking in 1937. I have added in fantasy in an attempt to separate some of the horrors of the events, but the rating if M because of the atrocities mentioned. **

**I will emphasis that this story is NOT what really happened, even though some of the events that are mentioned are fact. Do not think that I wrote this story lightly, or in poor taste of the actual events. **

The bombs were still falling three weeks before Christmas.

Before this, my city had been peaceful. Beautiful even. Most people didn't understand what poverty meant and happily went about their business. None of us expected our lives to change before the war, or even when the war first started. It wasn't until the Japanese started to take Shanghai that we really worried.

That was when they declared war on our city. On Togenkyo.

_**15 Days Until Christmas**_

The bombs have gotten worse. They have been falling at around four a minute all morning and keep landing in the North and South of the city. I've kept myself huddled in our make shift shelter in my backyard. My Mother, Father, Grandfather, and Brother are with me. Grandmother had passed away at the beginning of the year, for which I am now thankful. I would hate for her to have to see this.

I fear the Japanese will break through our walls today. The intensity of the siege has increased and that can only mean that they are getting closer. We will have to stay inside of the shelter all day today, but it is better than the alternative. There have been rumors about how some of the refugees have been blow away in the streets.

Some of my classmates had been caught in the street; Hojo was on his way to the market with his Grandfather when the bombs started today. He took a large amount of shrapnel to his leg; I hope he can find a doctor in this chaos. His Grandfather, though, fell as he shoved him out of the way. No one has confirmed his death, but I'm positive he is gone.

Some of the Westerners have created a Safety Zone in the center of the city. We were told we could take refuge there. My family has refused though; they feel that we have a duty to stay within our District with our neighbors.

Some days I feel like this is a bad decision.

_**13 Days Until Christmas**_

Chaos and panic reached its peak last night. Yesterday afternoon the army retreated, leaving a perfect opening for the soldiers to come through. The soldiers became as bad as some of the refugees and began looting stores as they threw away their uniforms and weapons. In the panic of our soldiers fleeing, our own troops have started shooting our own men by mistake. There were even civilians in the mix. People I knew were in that crowd.

Today, though, today the fear is real. The Japanese soldiers have breached our walls. But even though we lay down our arms and surrender, we can hear gunshots ring through the streets. Nowhere is safe. I keep trying to convince Father we need to head toward the Safety Zone, but he will hear none of it. Even though his face betrays his true thoughts.

We are all scared.

_**12 Days Until Christmas**_

There is no mercy in this city from our Enemies. They are ruthless and find a sick pleasure in seeing us suffer. We have quickly found that no one is safe. Mothers have had their babies ripped from their arms and bayonetted before they are raped as they watch their child suffer.

One mother even breastfed her child that had been thrown from her until her dying breath. Hoping to give him one last feeling of comfort before she slipped into the Afterlife.

They say the Japanese are demons, but until today I hadn't believed it.

From my home I could hear the soldiers that were left in the city being rounded up. They were told to come quietly, but they were quickly silenced if they weren't. Two hours later though, we heard the sound of mass gunshots coming from the river that flows on the edge of the city; I can only assume that the soldiers have been executed.

The looting began in our District at one o'clock this afternoon. It took Father hearing his neighbors, friendly old men that were just like my Grandfather, being pulled into the street and slaughtered to finally agree to leave our house.

It will never be home again, not after today.

We had to be incredibly careful in order to get the Safety Zone. My Father and Grandfather in particular were at risk because they were men, and the Japanese were ruthlessly hunting men that could be even remotely related to the military. My family were Shrine Keepers by trade and didn't believe in fighting, the furthest thing from Military men that they could be.

We hid in a group of refugees that were passing quickly to the Safety Zone. We were only a kilometer away, but even that was too far. I held my Brother's hand as we kept our heads down. We avoided looking in anyone's eyes and didn't run. A man had already broken off from the pack and started to run down a deserted street, he only made it fifty meters before a bullet found his spine.

My Mother hadn't spoken in two days except to say she loved us and to keep hope in our hearts. We prayed at our Shrine everyday until we decided to flee. It had helped to drown out the sounds of the chaos outside.

I could see the rooftops of the Safety Zone. One step, two steps. I hid my face as I became aware of the Japanese soldiers staring at me. I should have covered it with soot. Three steps, four steps. I could hear a soldier getting closer to me. My Father laid a hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards the center of the crowd. My Grandfather was getting worn out from the travel; he had only gone out occasional before the attack.

Relief started to settle over me as we reached the gates of the Safety Zone, I felt as if we were going to be reaching a place of peace. As we waited to get in though, the soldiers began getting closer. I willed the gate in front of us to open, to let us in. I selfishly wanted the other people to be over looked so that my family would be safe. But that was unfair of me.

As if God could hear us, the gates parted and a woman stood there ushering us in as quickly as she could. She was the teacher of the Women's school if I recalled correctly. She was brave, standing against all of the Japanese soldiers with only an American flag to shield her. The wear of the battle was showing on her face though in the lines under her eyes, but her demeanor showed none of it.

She smiled at me as my family passed by her. I had a feeling she would approach me before the day was over.

My family breathed a sigh of relief once we were safe inside the walls of the Safety Zone. The gunshots in the city could still be heard but the wall between us and them made them seem like a world away.

At dinnertime, the teacher who let us into the Safety Zone approached me. "Hi, what is your name?" she asked me warmly.

"Kagome Higurashi." I replied. I was grateful to talk to someone outside of my family that was friendly.

"My name is Sango." She smiled at me. "I am the Head of the Women's School here. Are you and your family from Togenkyo?"

I nodded. "Yes. This has been our home for as long as I can remember. We live in one of the Districts around here. Or, we lived." I looked down as I remembered, it was hard to keep positive amiss the horror outside.

Her smile faltered for a second, apparently saddened by the situation, but I knew my story wasn't the worst of the bunch. "Have you had enough to eat?" She asked gesturing down at my bowl of rice and vegetables. I nodded my head. It wasn't the best meal I had ever had, but it was better than going hungry. I wasn't about to complain.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better, but if you need anything please don't hesitate to find me." Sango rose to leave but I grabbed her hand gently before she could turn around.

"Thank you." I said in response to her startled face. "I really appreciate what you've done for my family, and everyone else's. I know you didn't have to, but that's what really stands out." There was a warmth that filled her eyes at my words, it probably wasn't the first time since this started that she had felt appreciated, but it felt good to make her feel it again.

That night my family slept on the floor. Other families and refugees surrounded us and the gunshots rang out all night, but I felt safer than I had since this had all started.

_**11 Days Until Christmas**_

My life changed forever today.

The morning had started off completely normal, but by eleven am there had been a loud Japanese presence at the gate. The Westerners had been forced to open them to the soldiers, but they definitely weren't here for tea.

As soon as they arrived in the gates they started shouting orders. "All men between the ages of eighteen and sixty step forward! You are all to lay your hands palm up to be inspected on suspicion of being plain clothed soldiers! Anyone who refuses will be shot on sight!"

A gasp rang out amongst the crowd and my family tightened around my Father, but he gently pushed us off of him and kissed my Mother gently on her lips. He stepped forward with the other men with an air of surrender. He was the most harmless of the men there but he was suspected all the same. He held his palms up dutifully and even though he had done nothing wrong, he was pulled from the line up with the soldiers, farmers, and anyone else with calloused hands.

My Mother screamed as they tied his ands at the front and lined the men up all tied together. I could feel my heart stop as they began to lead him away. "Father!" I screamed, feeling tears spring up in my eyes. I held my Brother close to my side to keep him from running after Father. Grandfather was stoic and quiet. Not saying a word as he watched his son-in-law get herded away. We never spoke of what we suspected.

Even when we heard the gunshots ring at the river and the black pillars of smoke that carried the most awful scent through the city rose into the sky.

_**10 Days Until Christmas**_

I was still mourning my Father the following day when we moved into a small three-story house on the edge of the Safety Zone. We knew it was risky to be so close to the wall surrounding the Zone, but we couldn't bear to be around all of the sadness in the Refugee halls. We needed to mourn by ourselves.

That night, my Mother and Grandfather stayed up late downstairs drinking tea with a few families that we knew. The company did them good to keep their minds off of the events going on around us. My Brother and I stayed upstairs, lying in our cots.

I heard the sounds of shuffling on the far wall by the window before I saw a man emerge through the window. I wanted to scream, but I sat up and shielded my younger Brother before all. I was determined to be prepared if they were going to attack us. My Brother was asleep, which I was thankful for. I was also thankful to spot a broken broom handle.

The Japanese soldier came into the firelight slowly. Staring at me like I was a piece of meat but there was another soldier with him. He was obviously a higher rank than his lustful counterpart as the other man stood behind him. The higher-ranking soldier stood poised in front of me, a cold expression on his face and uncertainty in his eyes.

I had my feet under me and situated in front of my Brother's feet, I held the handle of a broken off broom in my hands. I knew it would do no good if they decided to attack us, but it was better than sitting defenseless.

I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me upset or begging. I was terrified inside though.

"Leave." The higher-ranking soldier said. The other one opened his mouth to protest, anger crossing his face at the fact he might not get his hands on me. "Now Kouga." His eyes narrowed at the soldier named Kouga. "Sargent Muso needs you at the Shops."

"Yes Sir, Officer Takahashi." Reluctantly, he climbed back out the window.

I hadn't moved an inch, but I now met the eyes of the Officer in front of me. I would not speak to him first, more than likely he sent his charge away so he could assault me and kill my Brother.

"What is your name." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, Officer Takahashi." I had nothing to lose by telling him my name. And I knew his.

I could see sweat building on his brow as he took me in, but I couldn't tell if it was from the fire in the room or from something else. He kept looking me over, but it wasn't in a lustful way like his charge had.

I really looked at him for the first time then. He had hair the colour of shite silver and eyes of molten gold that stared at me with an expression I couldn't place in a Japanese. His hair hung long under his helmet and his uniform hid a muscular body.

"Do you want your family to live through this?" His voice was cold, but I knew it wasn't a threat.

"Yes." I would offer myself to him in a heartbeat if it meant the lives of my family, but I was unwilling to put in any rush offers for that. That was too much like begging, or even suggesting.

He nodded. "Bare your neck and stand up." His voice was still cold, but I hear something else there. Desperation?

I eyed him wearily. "I won't hurt you." As a show of faith he laid down his rifle on the floor. I obeyed him then, glancing over my shoulder at my Brother as I rose. He was still asleep, lost into his world of dreams far away from this nightmare.

I was shorter than him by almost half a foot, I noted. My brown hair and eyes blended into the darkness around us, while his hair and eyes shone. I still couldn't understand the look in his eyes. "Bare your neck." He repeated.

Slowly, I unbuttoned the top of my dress and exposed my right neck and shoulder. When he nodded at me again, I lifted my dark hair off of my neck. "Close your eyes."

That was the first order that I refused. "No. What ever I face I will do it with my eyes open." I met his eyes then for the first time, undaunted.

He wanted to fight me on it, but there was a noise outside of the window. His gloved hand reached out softly for my waist and pulled me against him. It wasn't rough or forceful, but it made me freeze. He looked in my eyes as he lowered his face to my neck; they softened the closer they got to my neck. I swear I saw his eyes turn red before his lips softly pressed against my neck.

I held my breath as I felt him shake. It was almost as though he was holding back. I thought I felt his teeth brush my skin, making my eyes widen. Then there was a sharp pain in the hallow between my shoulder and neck. He had just bitten me.

Bitten. Me.

I didn't know what to think, he wasn't sucking my blood or anything like the vampire myths suggested, but he had definitely bitten sank his teeth into my neck.

It only lasted a moment, but it felt like an hour. As he pulled back, he locked eyes with me again. His expression still a mystery. His gloved hand on my waist gently ran across my back and his other softly stroked my hair.

He stepped away then. "You will be safe now. If any soldier tries to come in here, or tries to harm you, say you are mine."

I stared at him in disbelief. "That will never work." I spoke back.

"Repeat it." He said, ignoring my outburst. I rolled my eyes. "Quickly!"

"I am Officer Takahashi's." I finally said. I didn't understand what I was saying, but I knew from the look on his face that it was vital for me to take this seriously.

He turned then, apparently feeling confident that I had grasped what he said. "Wait! What did you do to me?" My curiosity had won out over my caution.

"I will tell you another night. For now, just believe that you are safe." He leapt from the window, the last of his silver hair disappearing into the darkness.

After tonight, I was starting to believe that the Japanese were truly demons.

_**9 Days Until Christmas**_

In the light of day it became known that the Japanese soldiers had stolen into many houses in the Safety Zone during the night. Many of the women they molested and raped had been found dead the next morning, naked and covered in blood.

It sent shivers up my spine to think of how lucky I was.

If it hadn't been for that Officer, I would probably have ended up just like those other women. The look in the soldier named Kouga's eyes still haunted me, even in the light of day.

No one in my family knew of what transpired during the night, and I was determined to keep it that way. What happened was still too strange to explain.

Screaming in the streets startled me from my thoughts. It seemed the soldiers had come into the Safety Zone and were demanding something. My Brother and I decided to get a bit closer to hear what was being said. Mainly out of curiosity, but also so we weren't taken by surprise if the soldiers decided to attack.

Two doors down form our house the shouts became clearer. Sango, as head of the school, was begin told that she had to relinquish 200 girls to be used as sex workers. It wasn't an option. I stood on a crate to get a better view of what was happening.

Even from where I stood, I could see the color drain from her face. She wouldn't give up one girl if she could help it. In her eyes, they were as good as her children and she had a duty to protect them.

They gave her until the morning to decide or else they would come and take whomever they pleased. The soldiers left after that, shoving men and women a like as they left.

Once the gates closed, Sango turned to the girls. "I won't let them take any of you away." She said. "Not if I can help it."

A girl came forward though, her face a mask of her actual feelings. "I'll go with the soldiers, Miss."

Sango was taken back at the girl's forwardness. "You don't have to do that. I promise I will try to protect you within the walls."

The girl shook her head. "That's very kind, Miss, but I worked as a prostitute before the War. If it will save some of the other girls, well, better me than them."

A few more girls stepped forward at her words. Then a few more. From the few thousand people surrounding Sango at the gate a total of seventy-five girls came forward.

The number of girls that came forward took Sango aback. She just could not process what was happening. I could see the struggle on her face from where I stood, but I knew she was going to have to give in. The girls were determined to go and it was obvious nothing Sango said was going to stop them.

Not showing the signs of defeat, Sango looked at the girls and nodded. "If you are determined to go, at least wait until the morning when the soldiers come back." They accepted this ultimatum and went about their day.

I told my Brother to go back to the house and then headed toward Sango. She was still standing by the gate when I got to her. Her face was still white, but she hid how upset she was well. Always the pillar for the girls she protected.

"I saw what happened with the soldiers." I said softly to her. "I'm sorry."

She looked at me with warm smile. "Hello Ms. Higurashi. It is a tragedy, but I'm determined not to let even one of them go. There is no need for you to be sorry. You are all safe here."

I wanted to say something about the soldiers sneaking in my window last night, but I knew it wasn't what she needed to hear. I was sure she knew all about the incidents of last night. She probably saw more than once what was left.

"Thank you. I know you're working hard to help all of us."

"I'm not the only one. Reverend Miroku has been praying for all of us over at the Mission. They have taken in refugees as well and have been helping to keep soldiers away as best they can." I nodded softly. I had hard that some of the missionaries and a doctor from Germany had been aiding in the effort.

"Well, you are all doing great. Thank you again. My family has found the house very accommodating."

The gate behind her opened to let one of the few men left out. It was only a glimpse, but I could see the body of a child lying motionless on the ground. The street around him was a reddish brown that bleed into more pools of the same color. Blood, I slowly realized. The streets were running with the blood of my people.

I suddenly felt very sick. Sick and afraid. I quickly said goodbye to Sango and headed back to my family. Mother was sitting at the table with Grandfather, trying to keep her composure. Losing Father had been hard on all of us, but it was even harder for her. Grandfather was quiet and stoic, trying his hardest to stay the rock for the whole family. He was determined to keep us protected in our Father's place.

Other refugees from our District were in the room as well, each looked more defeated than the next. Some of the women were crying over their lost sons and husbands, or other members of their family.

My grandfather and a few other older men and the young boys were all that was left of the men from our District. Before this month we could have never understood such a feeling of loss. Now it felt like all we would ever feel.

I couldn't help myself form thinking of any way to make my Mother feel better. If I just had something to comfort her and the rest of the family in the long nights ahead. That was when I realized there was a photograph on the mantle of the shrine, one of the whole family from when Grandmother was still alive.

The house was only a kilometer away, and if it was just me, I might be able to sneak past most of the soldiers. Glancing back over at my Mother, my mind was made up. Neither my Mother nor my Grandfather saw me walk out the front door again.

It was easier than I thought to get out of the gate of the Safety Zone. I guess they were more concerned with people getting in than out. The scene that awaited me outside of those protective walls was much worse than that original glance through the gate had shown me.

My stomach rolled as I saw the child lying on the ground again. He wasn't the only one though. There were hundreds of bodies littering the ground. Men, women, children, infants. No one had been safe. You could barely see the road through the mass of blood and bodies. The cold had kept the bodies from decaying but it didn't stop the stench of death from permeating the air.

Turning my gaze away from the ground, I hugged the wall of the Safety Zone, blending into the crowds that were still outside of it. I tucked my hair into my jacket and rubbed mud from the ground onto my face to hide my appearance. While I wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, I wasn't ugly. The Japanese had no discrepancy for beauty, but it didn't help if you were even partially attractive.

It seemed to work for the first hundred meters; no one even batted an eye at me. Once I had made it past the swarms of refugees I could see the soldiers clearer. I even saw the Officer from last night sitting with his men, his bayonet firmly clasped in his hands. Thankfully, he didn't see me and I made my way through the streets faster than before.

I passed a few more clusters of soldiers before I reached the house, and even more bodies, but finally I made it. It was nostalgic stepping into the house that had once been my home. Even though it had only been a few days it still washed over me heavily.

The house had been heavily looted though, anything that looked as if it could have been of value had been stripped from the house. Mother's favorite vase, Father's pendant signaling him as the successor of the Shrine, Brother's toys. They took my jewelry and dress shoes, leaving only little worthless trinkets.

I knew I couldn't waste anytime remembering my life before the battle, so I made my way to the mantle and pulled down the picture. I could feel emotion rising in my chest as I looked at the photograph. It was the only thing still in place in the entire house.

The weight of the events of the month finally settled on me and I fell to my knees. Loud sobs escaped my lips as tears ran down my cheeks. I could only allow myself a minute of weakness, but I couldn't hold it back any longer. I was a wreck inside.

I hugged the photograph closer to my chest and ignored my dark hair falling around my face. The mud became wet again as my tears dampened it, making it run like bad makeup.

With more strength than I had, I pulled myself from the ground and headed toward the door. I tucked the photograph inside of a pocket inside my jacket and left my old home again.

"Hello again." A familiar voice said as I stepped into the street. As I looked up from the street, I locked eyes with Soldier Kouga. My blood ran cold as I saw the dark, lustful expression from last night in his eyes again. "I see Officer Takahashi let you live after he had his way with you. Well, I might not be so nice today."

Two soldiers came on either side of me and drug me between them. "Let me go!" I screamed, losing my cool collectiveness that I held onto the night before. I struggled against the tight grips on my arms, refusing to go peacefully.

But my struggling was in vain; they were much stronger than me. They lead me to an alley where a makeshift screen had been created from branches and leaves to create a small privacy barrier. When they pulled it aside and drug me in, there was a mattress on the ground. A mattress that they threw me on.

I caught myself before my face smashed into the disgusting fabric that reeked of death and sex. I turned in time to see Soldier Kouga saying he was going first and that they could have their turn after him. He turned his eyes to me then and smirked as he unzipped his pants.

He wasted no time at coming at me, pulling my jacket off of me. If it weren't for the fear and adrenaline running through me, I would have frozen. I struggled against his advances, angering him. A loud crack rang through the air as his hand connected with my cheek. Tears brimmed my eyes as my face throbbed. With his opening he grabbed the shoulder of my dress and ripped it. As he leaned down to kiss my neck, he froze. Then he became angry.

"Fucking Takahashi!" He bellowed. He stood up and stormed through the screen. I quickly pulled my jacket over myself, stunned at what was happening. "She's fucking marked!" He yelled. "Go find me Officer Takahashi!"

I could hear a few of the men rush off to grab the officer as Soldier Kouga continued to storm around outside. In a few minutes, Officer Takahashi came forward. My curiosity begged to be able to see what was going on outside the screen, but I knew I was safer where I was.

"You called for me Kouga?" He sounded almost bored.

"You fucking marked her Takahashi!" He yelled.

"You would do well to respect your superiors, Kouga." He said in the tone of a commander. "What are you talking about?"

"The slut from last night. You marked her. You marked her as your mate you son of a bitch!" Soldier Kouga sounded like he was about to start throwing punches at his superior.

"I do not have to answer to you, punk. I did with the girl as I saw fit." He sounded nonchalant, but there was an underlying anger that was close to breaking through.

There was murmuring amongst the other soldiers as news of the incident started spreading. "Did the boss really mate with a Chink?" "No way, that would never happen, not with one of those bugs."

Soldier Kouga must have reached his breaking point. The screen in front of me ripped open to reveal a very pissed of soldier. He pulled me roughly from the mattress and threw me into the middle of the crowd of soldiers. I fell at the feet of Officer Takahashi, still clutching my jacket to my chest.

The murmuring of the men ceased when they saw me, or more specifically my neck. Soldier Kouga grabbed my hair roughly and pulled it up, causing me to cry out. Every soldier in the circle could now see the base of my neck clear as day. The silence was deafening as they all observed me in astonishment.

My eyes met the Officer's cold ones, noticing a fierce anger deep within them. He seemed to be doing everything he could to not put his charge in his place. I had told myself I would never beg, but I tried to plead to this man with my eyes.

It seemed as if he ignored me though.

"Drop her Kouga." He demanded, somehow keeping his composure in front of his men. "As you have so obviously pointed out, I have marked her. Even if she is a 'Chink', you know the rules regarding mating."

Furious, Soldier Kouga threw me roughly into the feet of his Officer. I let out a soft cry as I landed awkwardly against the man's legs. I made no move to sit up as I was afraid I would be thrown around again, but I made no motion to hide in fear either.

The Officer turned on his men. "As you have all heard, I have marked her. If any of you have a fucking problem with that," his anger was breaking through, "keep it to yourselves. She is mine." He growled. "If any of you touch a her, or the rest of her family, from this moment onwards, you will be punished with the highest level of treason under the law."

As I looked up at him, he seemed monstrously tall. Commanding a presence that was unparalleled by anyone I had ever met. I looked out at the men and noticed that a few of them had bowed. "Yes, Lord Takahashi." Some said.

Nodding, he softly grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. He pulled me into an empty building across the street and shut the door. There was a look of frustration on his face as he turned to me. "Why didn't you say what I told you to when he first grabbed you?"

I stared at him stunned. I was getting scolded for not repeating that silly sentence he made me rehearse last night. "Put your jacket it on, cover yourself." He ordered. Stunned, I obliged.

"And what were you doing outside of the walls of the Safety Zone? Especially on a day like today where the men are demanding prostitutes!" His anger was building again. I stared at him. A man that was supposed to hate me by nature was chastising me.

"I thought that you might have learned to listen over the years, maybe lost some of that stubbornness that always made you such a menace. I was wrong though, oh no, you're even more bull headed if anything!"

I was even more confused than before as I looked over him. He knew me? How could I know a Japanese? And a commanding officer nonetheless! There was no way. The look on my face must have given my thoughts away.

He turned toward me, his face falling a bit. "You really don't remember me. Do you? I thought last night was just a fluke and that you actually knew who I was, but I guess you don't." His hair fell onto his shoulder and he looked at it. "You probably remember me having black hair. We visited on a new moon, after all."

I was still drawing a blank as I looked at him. Maybe it was because of all of the chaos, or even the grief of losing my Father, but I could not remember this man that stood in front of me. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

The hurt on his face was replaced with anger. "Fine!" He turned away from me. "That mark on your neck signifies you as protected." He pointed at my neck. "None of my men will touch you, but you still need to stay within the walls of the Safety Zone."

He walked out of the door and left me alone. I still had no unearthly idea of who he was, but I felt like I should. I waited a few minutes and then exited the building. I ran as fast as I could to the Safety Zone.

Sango was waiting inside of the gate for me. A look of relief on her face. "Ms. Higurashi! Are you okay? You never should have been outside of the gate!" She gently smoothed my hair and took in my appearance. I must have looked as shaken as I felt.

As she went to straighten my jacket, her hand stilled at my neck for a millisecond. Then she quickly pulled it straight up to my chin. "Did any of the soldiers harm you while you were out?" She asked gently.

"No, no one hurt me. They grabbed at me, but I managed to escape." While not the truth, it was as close as I was willing to come in the circumstances.

She eyed me carefully and then nodded. "Alright, get back to your family and stay there."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said before rushing off.

When I came in the door I could see that my Mother was sick with worry. "Kagome!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me. I had only been gone an hour, but it was obvious from her reaction that she thought she would never see me again.

"I'm sorry Mother. I'm fine though, really." I wrapped my arms around her and allowed myself to get sucked into her embrace. Her warmth was nice. I could see my Brother coming down the stairs from the corner of my eye, relief washed over him when he saw me.

Grandfather just sat stoically, a smile gracing his lips.

I released mother and reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out the photograph. "Here, this is what I went out for." I gently laid it in her hands.

The look on her face when she saw it was priceless. She began crying as she ran her fingers over Father's face, the loss of her husband showing. She handed the photograph to Grandfather. His face closed off as he looked at Grandmother; he still missed her every day, even if he didn't show it.

Brother came to stand by my side and I gently wrapped an arm around him. He looked up at me, understanding why I had gone for it. We both loved the people sitting in front of us. For a moment, it felt like the War was over.

That night, Grandfather asked me to sit with him once Mother and Brother had gone to sleep. I had changed and was now wearing a traditional high-necked Chinese dress. He gently took my hands in his and looked down grimly. "It was very irresponsible for you to have gone off like that earlier. You really worried all of us, especially your Mother. Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise, Grandfather." I whispered, squeezing his fingers. Getting up to leave, he grabbed my hand tighter.

"Don't ever forget what I taught you. Demons are all around us, pretending to be friend and foe a like." His eyes were dark. I nodded, a bit taken aback, and went upstairs to sleep with Mother and Brother.

A saying about the Japanese came back to me, "Face of a man, heart of a demon."

_**7 Days Until Christmas**_

Snow had been falling steadily all day. The refugees were bound around fires and had cloth barely strapped to their feet. Some people had no shoes, no jackets, hardly any clothing to keep themselves warm. I felt sorry for these people, but there just wasn't enough room inside the buildings to keep them warm. We were lucky to get into this building, and it was only because of the other people in our District and the prestige that my Grandfather carried as the previous Guardian of the Shrine.

Now that my Father was gone, he would probably become the Guardian again until my Brother came of age.

Normally, the city would be starting to fill with the festivities that accompanied this time of year. But there would be no joy in the city this year. There would be no trees with tinsel or presents. Just more death and heartbreak.

The seventy-five girls that wanted to go with the soldiers had left yesterday morning against Sango's wishes. There was still a lot of worry about who would make up the remaining hundred and twenty-five that the soldiers wanted, but Sango was determined not to relinquish even one.

I believed that she would somehow get her way.

Last night I was proven wrong, though. The soldiers had begun taking girls from under her care and stealing off with them. I could tell it took a toll on her, but the girls still looked up to her because she stood strong against the soldiers. Sango had even chased off one of the men as he tried to grab a girl, wielding the American flag she stood between him and the girl until he left.

Everyone trusted Sango with their lives. She was the American Goddess in the midst of this terror.

The consensus here in the Safety Zone was that the Japanese were the worst people on earth. They were hated and understandably too. They had slaughtered three hundred thousand Chinese and had come into our peaceful city and killed almost all of the men, raped and slaughtered our women for their own pleasure, and vanquished our children.

I hated them. All of them except the Officer. He had been kind and protected me when he didn't have too. I still didn't know how he knew me though, or why he had protected me.

He had spoken of me as a child as if he had been part of it. And of the new moon. He must have come to the Shrine on the new moon, I guessed. But I didn't have time to ponder on him, not in the mist of all this chaos.

It was still scary here in the city, and everyday there were new horrors to be faced, but I still prayed everyday that the soldiers would leave.

Today I stood by the gate with Sango, trying to help her with the girls. We were becoming fast friends.

The soldiers that passed by eyed me. Some with anger like Soldier Kouga, and some with awe and respect. I couldn't understand it. I knew it had to have something to do with Officer Takahashi, but I was determined not to think too much of it.

He passed by today and refused to look at me. It was probably for the best.

Sango saw the soldiers' reactions to me, and at one point she excused herself to speak with Reverend Miroku. As night started to fall, they pulled me close to an abandoned fire pit and smiled at me softly. "Kagome," As she had started to call me, "This is Reverend Miroku, he is an American Missionary here. He's been helping the wounded in the hospital."

I smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Reverend Miroku. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes, I know who you are, Ms. Higurashi." He warmed his hands over the fire and fixed a curious look at me.

"I've asked the Reverend to come talk to you because I believe you are in a peculiar situation." She was still smiling, but she seemed wary. "I've seen the way the soldiers stare at you, Kagome, and I am worried. Would you be willing to show the Reverend your neck?"

"My neck?" I asked curiously. I knew there was a mark there, I had still hadn't seen it, but everyone seemed to be making a bit deal of it.

"When you came back from beyond the gate I saw that you had a mark on your neck, and I think it means something to the Japanese. I want to confer with Reverend Miroku about it before I jump to conclusions though." Sango gently touched my arm and gave me a motherly look.

"Alright." I looked at the Reverend as I unbuttoned the top of my dress and pulled it away from my neck. The firelight cast a reddish glow over my pale skin.

The Reverend and Sango caught their breath as they both looked at the mark. Their faces turned grim. "What's wrong?" I asked them, feeling a sickening pit grow in my stomach. I pulled my dress closed and fastened the buttons.

The two of them exchanged a look before they turned to me. "Ms. Higurashi, I think you should have a seat." Reverend Miroku gestured to a crate behind me.

The pit in my stomach grew as the night darkened. "Kagome, I need you to be honest with me. When you were out of the walls did a soldier take advantage or you?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I told you that before. No man has defiled me. What is this all about?"

"We don't mean to upset you Ms. Higurashi." He gave me a comforting smile. "We're just trying to discern how you received that mark on your neck."

"Oh, two soldiers came into my room a few nights ago with unknown intents. The Officer sent his charge away though when he saw me. He asked me show him my neck and I did. I guess the mark you're seeing is just left over from that night. He didn't ask anything of me. Just to remember a phrase." From the look on their faces, I guessed this was the information they were looking for. Maybe I shouldn't have shared the incident, but I fear they would have never left me alone about it if I hadn't.

"What was the phrase, Ms. Higurashi?" The Reverend was leaning toward me now, like I was about to give him the key to some unknown mystery.

"I am his. That's all." I said it was distain in my voice because I still didn't understand what he had meant, but I didn't enjoy the idea of belonging to someone.

The two looked between themselves again. "He didn't say anything else?"

"No. Just that."

"Kagome, you've been marked." Sango said quietly. I already knew that though, that is what the soldiers had been throwing a fit about when Soldier Kouga had taken me to the alley. "You said your Grandfather and Father ran the Shrine here, what have they told you about demons?"

This again. Demon references seemed to be coming up every day it seemed. "Nothing really, just that they hide among us, friend or foe. My Grandfather told me it again a few days ago, but I don't understand what this has to do with me getting a mark on my neck."

"It has everything to do with it, Ms. Higurashi. A long time ago, demons used to live among humans. During the Feudal Era they were at their peak. Until recently, it was believed that demons had disappeared from the world. That mark on your neck though, tells us that they aren't. Before this War, Sango and I were both doing research on the matter in our spare time." He looked at me, all traces of a smile off his lips. "That mark on your neck came up in every book, it's the mark of an ancient demon family. The Lords of the Western Lands of Japan. They are one of the most powerful families in Japan. Even today."

"Wait, so you're telling me that all of the stories I heard as a child were true? Of demons fighting humans and destroying villages? Of the Sacred Trees and Water Gods?" My eyes must have looked like they were about to pop out of my head.

"Yes." Sango said grimly. "In the Feudal Era, there were Demon Hunters and Priestesses that kept the demons in check, along with demons that were friendly to humans. Even then, not all demons were evil."

I looked between the two to see if they were kidding, but I could tell be the air around the situation that they weren't. Far from it actually. The gunshots and screams of the night were starting to fill the air.

"What does any of this have to do with me though?" I asked densely, still not fully grasping what was being presented to me.

"That mark is used by men of the Takahashi family to symbolize their mate. It tells other men and demons that they are his. In a situation like this, it essentially protects you. By demonic law, they can be punished by death for even touching you. This keeps most demons in check around women as they don't want to risk getting punished for acting inappropriately." Reverend Miroku looked slightly in awe as he recanted his information.

"Wait, wait!" I said standing up. "You're telling me that I am now bound to some demon who is the Chief Officer of the Japanese army?" I was flushed and upset.

"From how it sounds? Yes." Sango said sadly. "I don't know exactly what it means, but I know that it is a tradition for demon males to mark those they claim as their mates."

I must have looked out of sorts because they both came to stand beside me. Sango gently touched my arm and Reverend Miroku looked at me both sadly and with curiosity. "I have to go." I finally said, and took off without waiting to hear what they had to say.

When I arrived to the house, I found that my Mother and Brother were in bed early again. Grandfather was still awake and sitting at the table. Luckily, it looked like most of the people from our District were either in bed or in another room.

"Grandfather, can I talk to you about something?" I sat down across from him and looked at his face.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"When I was younger, was there a Japanese family that came to visit the Shrine?" I needed to know after what Sango and the Reverend had told me. There had to be a link between all of this. There had to be a reason for everything that was happening to her. She already knew that the War was the doing of jealousy, ignorance, and men's greed.

But a Demon marking her? This had to be the link.

His eyes became distant. "I was afraid this might come up during this occupation. I was hoping it wouldn't though, this is something to take place during a time of peace."

"What are you talking about Grandfather?"

"Have you been marked, Kagome? Has he found you?" Grandfather looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Has who found me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Lord Takahashi, Kagome. Has he marked you?" A gunshot rang out beyond the walls. For a second, it felt like it had gone through my chest.

I thought back to what I had heard during the argument between Soldier Kouga and Officer Takahashi. Some of the soldiers had called him Lord Takahashi before he drug me off. "Yes." I reluctantly replied. "I have apparently been marked. From what I can tell it was by a Lord who is an Officer in the Japanese army."

Grandfather let out a sigh or relief and smiled for the first time since the bombs dropped. "You are safe then. We are safe."

"Grandfather, what are you talking about? Why is this important?" I was even more confused now.

"When you were a little girl, we had an annual visit from a Japanese Lord and his son. They would always come on the new moon and they only stayed for a night. The visits lasted only a night but you would spend the whole time with the young Lord. You two used to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, and when you were children you would often be found curled up with each other in various rooms of the Shrine, sound asleep.

The Lord told me that the visits were because you were sacred within the Demonic world. You were considered a reincarnated Shrine Priestess. Our Shrine is an ancient Shinto Temple that was founded during the Feudal Era of Japan as a pilgrimage site. It mainly serviced Demons who had business on the 'Mainland' as China was called in that Era.

We have always had demons visiting our Shrine, but only the Takahashi's realized your importance to the ancient texts."

My eyes were wide, both in shock and realization. I remembered the boy, he was my friend. My best friend as a child. He had only stopped visiting when I was thirteen, but I never would have pieced together that was who he was.

"Grandfather, you're telling me that Officer Takahashi is…is… Inuyasha?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream loudly. I had no mental defense that could shield me from this information.

"From what you have told me, yes." Grandfather's gaze was intense. "It has long been known that the reincarnation of the Priestess would be claimed by the Demon Lord, and now that you have been marked you have been protected. But there will be other demons that want you for themselves to harm the Lord of the Western Lands.

I know this is a lot to take in. I was prepared to tell you when Lord Takahashi came to claim you, but the War has prevented this. I hate the Japanese for what they have done to our country, but I cannot hate the Takahashi's. They have done much for our family. The young Lord even sent a condolences card at the death of your Grandmother."

My head was spinning. I couldn't think straight. I was a reincarnation of a Priestess. I had grown up with demons. Demons! No wonder all of my childhood stories involved them. It felt as though I should be scared, but I couldn't think of anything scarier than the situation we were in now. Nothing was scarier than the Japanese soldiers, not even demons that wanted to claim me.

There was something about Grandfather's explanation that didn't seem so strange to me though. Probably because him and my Father used to tell me a story about an ordinary girl who was stolen away by a Lord from a faraway land. Once she was stolen away, her captors told her she was the descendent of an ancient Priestess from long ago and that she was the only hope to save the Lord's kingdom from the evil invaders. The story ended happily with the girl and the Lord getting married.

Had my grandfather conditioned me to believe this reality?

"Grandfather, how did this happen? Why me?" My voice was small as I slowly started to let this sink in.

"When our family built the Shrine, we migrated from Japan. Our family has always been Priests and Priestesses of Shinto Shrines, guarding our charge with all our might. Demons didn't generally visit Shrines, but there were a few that were quite involved in the running of them. Our Shrine was one of the first ones that welcomed friendly demons without fighting them. That is why you were chosen. Because of your link to this Shrine. The rest is a prophecy from the time when the Shrine was founded.

I can't explain everything to you, because I don't even know. I don't even know how to help you process what I've told you. For now, though, you need to focus on staying safe. We live in perilous times." He went to bed then, with a pat on my shoulder as he walked by, leaving me to process the revelations of the night.

_**5 Days Until Christmas**_

I hadn't left the house since Grandfather told me. I had walked around in a hazy stupor all day yesterday; I even ignored what was happening outside of the walls. I selfishly focused on only myself and none of the other poor souls in the city.

I couldn't deny any of what Grandfather had said, and it was the only thing that made sense. And honestly, I wanted to believe it. It was the only thing that had even the remote chance of a happy ending in the chaos around me.

But more than anything, it was the only way to keep my family safe.

I slipped out of the gates again that afternoon. I had heard from some of the other refugees that the Captain with white hair hadn't left the gate for a few days. They were scared it meant something deadly for them, but I was positive it was to make sure I didn't leave the Safety Zone.

The bodies were still in the street, exactly where I left them last time. They were buried in snow though. That was better than them being exposed, at least now they had dignity. Averting my gaze from the heaps on the ground, I scanned the buildings across from the gate.

He had spotted me first. An angry expression twisted his face as he stalked over to me. He was pissed.

Gripping my arm tightly, he drug me into the building he had been sitting in front of. There were soldiers running in and out of the front door, but he didn't keep me anywhere near the hive of activity. There was a room close to the door that was deserted, he pushed me inside of it and slammed the door.

He turned to face me, his face red with frustration. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Inuyasha." I said softly, but it stopped him in his tracks.

"You remember." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought you would never remember me."

"My Grandfather told me everything." I watched him carefully; I was still weary in his presence. I knew he was my only hope at salvation in this mess, but I didn't know if I could trust him. Logic told me I couldn't because of the uniform he wore, but his actions told me something different. "He explained the legend and your family's connection to our Shrine."

He stepped toward me and I involuntarily stepped backwards. He fisted his hands and backed up. "I'm sorry for what is happening outside. I never wanted to put on this God forsaken uniform, but I knew they would attack your city. I knew you wouldn't be safe." He had started shaking, his hair falling over his eyes. "These people are terrors, lustful men who are entertaining themselves by committing terrible atrocities. I am not loyal to their disgraceful ruler. Kagome, I am only an Officer to keep your family safe. I have done well to stay out of the fight and keep blood off of my hands, but it hasn't been easy. I have had to pretend to harm your countrymen and women in order to keep my image for my men. They would never respect me if I didn't. Oh Kagome." He sat back on the couch against the wall. "I long for the days when we were children together. Times were so much simpler!" His hands clenched on top of his knees.

He was young; I could see it in him now. Gone was the image of the fearless Officer that he showed to his men, in its wake was a terrified child in a man's body. I saw my old friend in him in his weakness. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to hurt us. "Inuyasha…" I whispered as I stepped toward him.

He reached a hand toward me, his face a wreck. "Please come to me Kagome. I promise I won't hurt you."

I heard a commotion erupt outside of the door, and then the sound of pounding footsteps as the soldiers rushed outside. I could hear the faint sound of a woman's screaming. I shuddered to think of what they were doing to her.

I had stepped toward Inuyasha again, now within his grasp. I wouldn't collapse into his arms and beg him to save me like a pathetic novel. I was stronger than that. I gently laid my hand in his though and gave it a gently squeeze. I didn't love this man, but I trusted him.

"I know you know what the mark means now." He looked into my eyes, a heartbreaking sadness harbored in his. "I'm sorry I did it without your permission, before this incident I had wanted to court you before I marked you. To take you on dates and buy you flowers, but it was the only way to keep you safe. The only way to make sure no one could hurt you. Kagome, the men take and rape and kill. That is all. They are gruesome machines of war and I wouldn't let them touch you. You are the only pure thing in this darkness."

I looked away from him, thinking of my Father getting carted away with the rest of the men in the Safety Zone. "Were you there? Were you there when they killed my Father?"

"Killed? Kagome, he is safe in a village downriver. Waiting for you and your family." I saw the first signs of hope in him.

"How? I saw the men take him away with the other soldiers, they were as good as dead!" He had to be lying to me. It had to be a trick.

"Yes, they took him away, but they brought him to me. I couldn't save most of the men that came with him, but I saved your father. When we were ordered to…" he refused to say the words, "I made sure they were facing toward the river with your Father's bindings loosened. I gave him a flesh wound so he would bleed and pushed him into the water with orders to find a woman named Kaede in a village further downstream. She sent me word a few days later that he had arrived." He squeezed my hand tightly. "Kagome, I saved him. Your Father is alive."

He let go of my hand and pulled out a letter from his breast pocket, handing it to me. "Read it for yourself, I promise what I'm saying is true." I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded and unfolded many times, a smaller piece of paper floated out of my hands and onto the floor. I could see a portrait of myself looking up at me. I looked at him incredulously. "I've carried it with me since the War started. It's been my only hope." I turned away from him and began reading the letter, deciding not to process what he had told me.

The letter was written in Mandarin, something that filled me with immense hope. It said that Father was safe and that she was praying for mine and the rest of my family's arrival. According to the letter, the Japanese had missed the village as it was in the midst of a large forest with few occupants. She told him to come for them soon and she would keep my Father safe.

I looked up at him, allowing myself to believe his words. Father was alive, and safe. "Thank you." I whispered softly. "For everything. You helped me even when I didn't know you were there and for that I am grateful."

I bent down and retrieved his photograph, setting it on top of his letter before I handed it back to him. "Your Grandfather sent it to me after I sent him my condolences for your Grandmother. He told me that you had grown up to be fine young woman and wanted to prove it to me." He tucked the envelope into his breast pocket again.

"I trust you." I said slowly. "I haven't decided yet if it's a smart decision, but you have proven yourself trustworthy. And if you are anything like the boy I grew up with, I believe in you." I looked at him and saw his face light up.

His hand reached out for mine and I let him take it. "Then let me get you out of here. I have a way to get your family out of the city. I have to go to the Embassy in Shanghai so they will send me alone in a car. I have no plans of going there though. Let me take you to the village. To your Father. To safety."

He looked so full of hope and optimism as he looked at me. "I need to talk to my family first. I won't agree to anything if they won't come with me."

"I understand, and agree with you. If the decide to come, climb out of your window and meet me on the other side of the wall from it. I will be waiting there with a car at ten o'clock tonight. From there we will drive out of the city and to the village." I nodded, I refused to let my heart swell with the belief we were almost free from these monsters.

He stood and composed himself. "We need to get you back to the Safety Zone. We've already been in here too long." He grabbed my arm tight enough to look convincing then drug me from the room and out of the building. As soon as he released my arm I ran for the cover of the gates.

Thankfully, Sango wasn't there for once. I didn't want to explain what had happened today.

That night, I pulled my family aside after an early dinner. Out of earshot of the other inhabitants of the house, I grasped their hands. "I met with Officer Takahashi today." I started, looking directly at Grandfather. Mother and Brother needed to hear what I was about to say, but they still didn't know all of the details surrounding the Officer.

He sat up a little straighter. "You met with a Japanese Officer?" My Mother questioned. "Are you okay? Why would you do that?" She looked worried again.

"He is the son of the late Lord Takahashi that came to the Shrine." My Grandfather interjected. My Mother stared at him, understanding what he was insinuating.

"What is he doing here?" She asked quietly.

"He joined the military as an Officer to keep up safe. He knew if the Japanese attacked us they would come to Togenkyo." This was news to Grandfather, and he listened raptly.

"He didn't save Father." Brother said, speaking up for the first time.

My family looked down at the floor. "Father is alive." I whispered. "He is in a village downstream from here. He's staying with a woman named Kaede."

Grandfather jerked his head up. "Kaede? The Kaede?" He asked.

"Do you know her?" I was confused by his reaction. 'The Kaede'?

"She is a Priestess who has worked tirelessly to put the demons of China in their place. She is renowned for it amongst Shrine guardians. If he says your Father is with her, then I believe him." Grandfather was confident. Turning to Mother, he grasped her hand. 'Trust this man. He is the only one who can save us."

Mother looked hesitant, but finally she relented. "What is it the Officer wants?"

"He wants to take us to the village tonight. He is meant to be headed for Shanghai but he has no intentions of going. He will have a car waiting outside of our bedroom window tonight. We just need to climb of our window and he will hide us in the car until we are away from the soldiers." Grandfather and Mother looked between each other. It had seemed too good to be true to me at first too.

My Brother, who I thought was going to be the hardest convince, turned out to be the easiest. "I trust him. That night the men came into our bedroom to take you away, he protected you. If he says he wants to protect us, then I believe him." He looked me straight in the eyes. "He could have easily killed us, and he didn't. You protected me while I pretended to be asleep. If you trust him, I trust in your decision."

I had no idea he had been awake. He'd seen everything that had happened in that room and he still decided to put faith in this man he'd only seen in shadows.

We all agreed to be ready to leave at ten.

We were going to be free.

Two hours before we were to leave, I left the house to find Sango. I just wanted to see her one last time in case I never saw her again. She was at the entrance to the Women's College herding girls in an attempt to protect them from the dangers of the night.

When she spotted me, she asked one of the other girls to take over and came to me. "Kagome! There you are. I was starting to fear something had happened to you." She hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine." I assured her. "I've just had a few shocks that I had to get over." I couldn't tell her the truth of what had happened. Especially regarding Officer Takahashi and I. "Have you been holding up alright?"

"We have been doing as well as can be expected. Reverend Miroku has had more and more injuries coming into the Mission and we still have girls going missing at night." She didn't tell me what had come of the remaining one hundred and twenty-five girls the soldiers had demanded. "We will preserve though."

"That is all that can be hoped." She looked grimly over the wall and I felt terrible for what I was about to do. I was going to leave my friend to fend for herself amongst these horrors. I knew she would be safe, physically at least.

We talked about nothing for the next hour, a luxury that I enjoyed more than I should, considering what I was about to do. I laughed at something she said and then smiled at her softly. "Well, I guess I should head toward the house, it's getting late."

Sango nodded. "Come around more often, okay? I worry when you're not around."

I smiled as warmly as I could at her. "I'll try. I've really enjoyed having you as a friend." I hugged her again and we said our goodbyes.

As she walked toward the school, I swear I saw a look of knowing in her eyes.

Over the next forty-five minutes, my family prepared to escape the city. We didn't have any belongs other than the photograph my mother carried close to her. I could tell my news of Father had sparked hope in her again. At nine fifty we stood by the window. When we saw the lights of a car pull under our window, we shimmied down a makeshift ladder and over the wall. Even Grandfather made it with his bad hip.

Officer Takahashi helped us reach the ground; an urgency surrounded him as he raced to get my family onto the floor at the rear of the car. Luckily it was one of the newer model cars with an open trunk behind the backseat. My family was easily able to lay side by side on the floor. He and I quickly laid a piece of cardboard across their backs before we covered them with a blanket. I told them to be safe as I closed the trunk.

Looking into the back windows, you would never guess there were people under the blanket. It just looked like flat boxes.

He looked at me and smiled reassuringly. We planned on hiding me on the floor of the front seat underneath of another blanket. The car doors were high, making it hard to see the floor of the passenger seat unless you opened the door. With him being an Officer it was unlikely anyone would look too closely.

As we started toward the car, a dark shadow stepped into view. "I should have known you would betray us Takahashi."

Soldier Kouga.

"You're meant to be posted in the Southern District, Kouga." Officer Takahashi had stopped, the car door opened in front of him. As I looked down, I saw his rifle leaned against his seat.

Soldier Kouga advanced toward us, a pistol held in his hand. "I'm sick of watching you make off with her like you're on some long date and not occupying the city. Marked or not, she is just some worthless Chink!"

I grew scared as he swung the pistol between the two of us. His face was twisted in rage. "You demon Lords think you are so much better than the rest of us, getting away with whatever you want!" Officer Takahashi and I looked between each other again. That seemed to make something dawn on Soldier Kouga.

"She's the reincarnated Priestess, isn't she?" He laughed. "That's why you've been so protective of her."

Officer Takahashi flinched at his words. Soldier Kouga advanced toward him, his pistol gleaming in the light. "Let us through." He said in a commanding tone.

"Oh, fuck off, Takahashi. You don't order me around anymore." He was close enough that I could smell the sweat on him. His hand reached out to stroke my cheek, a sharp retort on his lips.

The rifle was in Officer Takahashi's hands before I could fully understand what was happening. He pulled the trigger, placing the bullet through Soldier Kouga's temple.

Hot blood splattered over me as his head burst open like a balloon. It took everything in me not to scream, but I knew it would give us away if I did.

His body crumpled to the ground in front of the car door like a rag doll. It was the first death I had ever seen. The time between life and death was shorter than a blink.

"Get in the car." I barely heard Officer Takahashi say over the ringing in my ears. Numbly, I slid onto the floor of the passenger seat. In the darkness of the car, I saw his golden eyes look at me sadly. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered as he covered me with the blanket.

In the silence of the night we drove through the city gates without issue. No one even cast a second glance at an officer driving out of the city.

The blood on my face had dried by the time we had escaped the lights on the horizon. "You can get into the seat now." Officer Takahashi said softly. "You're family has fallen asleep in the back." He softly pulled the blanket off of my head, a look of sadness in his eyes. "You should wipe your face with this."

As I pulled myself into the seat, I looked up at him. He looked so guilty for what had happened in the city. "It's not your fault." I said softly. "He would have killed us if you hadn't gotten him first. I'm not angry at you, just shaken." I wiped the blanket over my face, getting as much of the blood off of me as I could.

"I know." He whispered. The headlights cast a soft glow on his face. "It should have never happened in front of you though."

He softly rested his hand on my knee. Instinctively, I started to jerk away from him, but caught myself at the last minute. He wasn't going to hurt me. I relaxed as much as I could and tried to put tonight out of my mind.

It took three hours for us to reach the village. It was obvious to see why the Japanese had missed it. Hidden ten miles down a rickety road, worn down road was a tiny village. It consisted of only ten houses and a Shrine, it couldn't have had a population of larger than thirty people.

As the headlights washed over the steps of the Shrine, I saw my Father and an elderly woman begin to make their way down them. My heart leapt into my chest as I recognized his rugged face. He raised his hand in a wave, a smile on his face.

I was out of the car before the engine had turned off, leaving Officer Takahashi to let out the rest of my family from the rear of the car. "Father!" I cried, flinging myself into his eyes like a child as his feet touched the ground.

"It's been too long, Kagome." He said, holding me in a tight embrace. As he saw Mother, Brother, and Grandfather get their feet under them he smiled. "I see you've taken care of the others well."

I nodded as I pulled away from him. "I tried."

Mother wasted no time in finding her way into Father's arms. We watched them with a warm smile on our faces, grateful that he was still with us.

Grandfather turned toward the elderly woman who had come down with my Father. Officer Takahashi had already gone to her while we reunited with Father. "You must be Kaede." Grandfather said.

"I am, you must be the Legendary Shrine Guardian of Togenkyo." She said with a knowing smile.

"You flatter me." He said with a laugh.

"Why don't we go into the Shrine and get some tea, you have all had a long journey." Kaede gestured toward the top of the stairs, making no mention of the hell we had just escaped.

"You guys go on up, Kagome and I have something to discuss before we join you." The family looked at me wearily, but I shrugged them off and sent them up with Kaede. It seemed her and Grandfather were going to get along wonderfully.

Once they were in the Shrine, Inuyasha turned to me. "Thank you." I told him before he could speak.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you Kagome. I was never going to take back my word." He gently took my hand and stroked it. "You're safe now Kagome."

I smiled at him. "So are you, Inuyasha." I whispered softly.

_**Christmas Day**_

Four days have pasted since we arrived in Kaede's village. I've now grown used to calling Officer Takahashi by his name, Inuyasha. He has kept his word to keep us safe; the village seems to be the safest place in all of China.

We met the villagers the day after we arrived, there were only twenty of them as some of the houses were deserted. So altogether there were only seven families. This was fortuitous for us, as it gave us a place to live. Inuyasha continues to stay in Kaede's Shrine though.

My Father and Grandfather have been a big help to Kaede, keeping the Shrine in top condition. It seems she had been struggling for years to keep the place running in proper order in her growing years.

Mother and Brother have just been happy to be safe and sound and reunited with Father again. They are happiest to just have the family together. Mother spends her days with the other women in the village, and Brother has had the chance to a child again with the other children.

After Inuyasha destroyed the car we drove to the village, he began floating, helping villages with tasks that they needed done. Some of the villagers had grown quite old and were in desperate need for help from an able bodied young man. He seemed more than happy to help, even if he did grumble sometimes.

I've spent most of my time processing everything that has happened and reading over the ancient texts surrounding what my Grandfather told me in Togenkyo. I haven't been around Inuyasha much as he still confuses me.

We have all been scared by the event that happened in Togenkyo. I know that we all jump at loud sounds and continue to have terrible nightmares. I don't know if we will ever get past what has happened, I know we will always be scarred by what we witnessed. Inuyasha more so than the rest of us as he was part of the evil, willingly or not.

I was awake when the snow started falling in the wee hours of the morning. It was Christmas Day and I had already received the best present. Freedom.

I had been unable to sleep as I thought of Sango and the girls at the Women's College of Togenkyo. I wondered if they were still suffering, still fighting against the horrors beyond the walls. I hoped I would see my friend again once this was all over. I sat on the porch steps watching the snowfall in the moonlight.

I heard footsteps in the courtyard between the houses and saw the glow of silver white hair in the midst of the snow. Inuyasha stood with his face lifted to the sky, drinking in the cold air. His hair hung loose down his back, his head free of the hat he always wore.

I stepped down off of the porch and walked over to him. He turned toward me, taken aback to see me awake at this hour. "Kagome." He breathed softly. "What are you doing up?" His hands had shot up to lay awkwardly across his head when I began approaching.

"What's wrong?" I laughed softly. "Did I intrude?"

He looked weary. "No, you didn't, but there's something you haven't seen yet."

"I'm sure it's nothing that will surprise." He looked ridiculous, but I fought the urge to laugh more at him.

"Just remember I tried to warn you." He brows knit as he slowly moved his hands, watching my face carefully.

From under his fingers, a pair of pointed dog-ears rose from his head. They were silver white like the rest of his hair and twitched gently. I gasped in surprise, but it didn't scare me. He continued to watch my reaction; slightly afraid I would be scared off. With a curious smile, I reached out with both hands, leaning forward on my tip toes in order to reach his ears.

He started to flinch away at the sudden contact, but leaned into my curious touch. He smiled as I gently rubbed them.

"You wear a hat all of the time because of these, don't you?" I smiled at him, still holding onto his ears as the snow fell around us.

He returned my smile. "Yes." He breathed a sigh of relief at my reaction.

The moment was broken when we realized how close we were to each other. I dropped my hands quickly and stepped back from him. We both flushed in embarrassment. Even though we had kissed as teenagers, the events of the War were still too fresh in our minds.

He gently reached out and touched my shoulder. "Has your Grandfather spoken to you about the mark yet?"

I looked up at him. "No, I think he was giving you an opening to tell me."

He stroked my shoulder with his fingers, looking at my neck even though my jacket covered it. "It means I have chosen you to be my mate. Normally we mark during the…um…first mating." He said flushing. "It means I have claimed you. Other men, demonic or human will be weary to be around you because of the pheromones you secrete. That's why the soldiers left you alone in Togenkyo."

His words were slowly sinking in. "That means trying to be with anyone else will be almost impossible, doesn't it? I'm essentially bound to you."

He nodded. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. If there was any other way at the time I would have taken it."

"Don't apologize Inuyasha." I touched his hand gently. "You saved my family. I don't think we would have ever made it out of there without you."

He looked away.

"I don't think I could ever dream of being with anyone else after what happened. You're the only one that will understand what happened. How could I ever dream of connecting with someone who doesn't understand?"

He turned back to me and moved his hand to touch my face softly. "I doubt that is true Kagome. You're stubborn enough to make anything happen."

I laughed softly, snow falling more steadily onto us. "I'll wait for you to be ready, Kagome. I will always wait for you."

My heart pounded in my chest. "Thank you."

Leaning forward, I gently kissed him as the moon illuminated us. It was nothing more than a peck.

As I pulled away, I smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

**I hope that you guys enjoyed. This story was hard for me to write, but I felt that it was something I needed to do after learning of the events that transpired. I wrote it to try to bring attention to the horrors that happened in Nanking as it is becoming more and more separated from the pages of history. **

**I hope you enjoyed and will review. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
